Verus Amor
by Autumn2day
Summary: [Story 2 - I Can't Help Falling In Love] Aku berusaha melamar mu dengan caraku sendiri - Oh Sehun. ChanBaek Chanyeol x Baekhyun/HunHan Sehun x Luhan /YAOI/Boyslove/Shortfic/
1. chapter 1

Pernahkah kau merasa ketika mencintai seseorang begitu dalam? begitu dalam hingga dapat merelakan apapun. Sekali lagi Apapun. Apa itu berlebihan? Seseorang – ah tidak bahkan beberapa orang selalu mengatakan jika di dunia ini masih banyak manusia yang bisa ia cintai dan yang bisa mencintainya seuntuhnya tentu saja, namun semua masukan itu hanya ia anggap sebagai angin berlalu atau kadang ia hanya akan menggangguk memberi respon dengan senyuman kecilnya namun setelah itu ia menganggap ucapan itu hanya sebagai omong kosong belaka karena buktinya saat ini pun ia merasa sangat di cintai oleh kekasihnya itu.

Mereka yang memberi masukan itu semua hanya belum saja merasakan yang namanya cinta sejati – well, ia selalu menganggap kekasihnya itu sebagai cinta sejati. Bukan cinta monyet atau pun cinta main – main mengingat usianya kini sudah seperempat abad tahun ini.

Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang orang lain bicarakan tentangnya termasuk keluarga sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengerti perasaannya termasuk laki – laki satu – satunya keluarga yang ia miliki ini sedang menceramahinya dengan berbagai macam nasihat – nasihat yang membuatnya mengantuk.

"Baekhyun? Kau mendengarku?" Protes Luhan – Kakak laki – lakinya Baekhyun dengan ketus karena sedari tadi yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya menguap beberapa kali dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Oh ayolah Hyung. Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali. Tidak adakah obrolan yang menarik? Seperti, ah bagaimana kabar Sehun? Kudengar dia berselingkuh lagi?"

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan kita, Baekhyun. Aku benar – benar tidak menyukai jika kau masih berhubungan dengan si brengsek itu."

"Si brengsek itu kekasihku Hyung jika kau lupa dan si brengsek itu mempunyai nama dan namanya adalah Park Chanyeol. Lagipula memangnya apa salahnya aku berhubungan dengan Chanyeol? Apa karena kami sesama lelaki? Bahkan kau dengan Sehun – "

"Aku tidak memperasalahkan orientasi seksualmu, Baekhyun. Aku akan setuju kau menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun itu, laki – laki atau perempuan terserah kec –"

"Apa dengan Sehun kau tetap menyetujuinya?"Tanya Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela ucapan Luhan.

Luhan menggebrak meja dengan kesal. "Oh Tuhan! Baekhyun! Tidak dengan Sehun juga! Intinya aku akan sangat senang jika kau menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun terkecuali dengan Park Chanyeol ataupun dengan Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan kakaknya.

"Apa yang salah dengan Chanyeol? Dia sangat tampan, kaya dan murah hati, dia suka menolong sesamanya, dia tidak pernah rasis dan juga ia sangat mencintaiku."

"Benar Baekhyun. Aku juga akan menyukai seorang seperti Park Chanyeol itu tapi tetap saja, KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN SPESIAL DENGAN SESEORANG YANG SUDAH BERISTRI!!"

Detik itu juga Baekhyun terdiam.

 **Present**

 **Waiting**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **YAOI!Boyslove**

 **Younha - Waiting**

Baekhyun mengayunkan kaki – kakinya yang tak tersentuh tanah. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi. Di kedua telinganya tersumpal sebuah earphone yang sedang menyalakan sebuah lagu – lagu karya grup Avenged Sevenfold dengan sesekali kepalanya yang mengangguk – angguk mengikuti alunan yang di berikan musik itu.

Ia melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia mendesah pasrah ketika jarum jam tersebut menunjukan bahwa jam makan malam sudah hampir habis. Udara pun semakin lama semakin dingin, ia menyesal kenapa hari ini ia hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna putih dengan berlapis hoodie supreme berwarna abu – abu pemberian sang kekasih.

Ngomong – ngomong tentang kekasih, ini sudah hampir lima jam ia menunggu disini hanya untuk menunggu kekasihnya yang rencananya mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama namun lagi – lagi sepertinya Baekhyun hanya menelan pil pahit untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkannya dari kantong hoodie dan membuka ponselnya. Baekhyun menghela napasnya keras lalu membuang arah ke sekitarnya yang sudah tidak ada siapa pun. Ia pikir ada pesan atau apapun namun nyatanya hanya pemberitahuan jika baterai ponselnya tinggal lima persen lagi. Beberapa kali perutnya berbunyi keras, tentu saja karena ia belum memasukan makanan apapun sejak jam dua siang.

Seharusnya ia tahu jika kejadian seperti sering terulang.

Seharusnya ia menyadari jika ia cukup lelah dengan semua ini.

Seharusnya juga ia selalu power bank kemana pun jika sudah seperti ini ponselnya mati dan lagu kesukaannya tak bisa di dengar lagi dari earphonenya. Baekhyun membuang napasnya kasar dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang selama lima jam. Ia memandang sengit seorang satpam yang tadi sempat mengiranya tunawisma karena tidak meninggalkan bangku itu sama sekali.

"Baekhyun."

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati tubuh yang selama ini ia tunggu. Tubuh tinggi yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dengan Baekhyun dan bisa dilihat dengan jelas jika kekasihnya itu berlari menuju kemari dengan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini yang sangat jelas di mata Chanyeol, saat ini sedang tertawa sangat kencang membuatnya sedikit mengeryit bingung.

"Hahaha... aduh perutku, Ya Tuhan. Hahaha..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepulan asap dengan aroma daging yang menggoda membuat Baekhyun dengan cepat melahapnya, well itu semua karena Baekhyun terlalu lapar dan tentu saja Chanyeol harus membayarnya dengan daging nomor satu di korea di sebuah restoran mahal meskipun restoran ini sudah hampir tutup akan tetapi jangan lupakan Chanyeol bisa berbuat apapun. Suara desisan daging di bakar menjadi backsound yang bagus untuk meningkatkan makan Baekhyun.

Dihadapannya Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum kecilnya. Baekhyun terasa sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang menyantap makanannya dengan sangat lahap seperti saat ini. Dengan beberapa saus yang tertempel di sudut bibirnya membuatnya tak sabar untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus noda saus itu dengan ibu jarinya membuat Baekhyun dengan secara mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Ia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengecap ibu jarinya dengan bekas noda Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun kembali melanjutkannya makannya dengan gestur tubuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun menolak, ia menaruh sumpitnya di atas meja.

"Kau baru saja meniduri Nana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan pelan namun masih sanggup Chanyeol dengar dan dengan berat hati Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menghelakan napasnya lalu membuang wajahnya. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya karena melihat sesuatu yang aneh di leher kekasihnya.

Tangan Baekhyun menghangat ketika Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan aku, itu semua aku lakukan agar dapat bertemu denganmu dengan cepat."

Setelah pulang kantor, Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercinta dengan sang istri hingga sang istri kelelahan dan setelah itu ia baru bisa menemui Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun pasti akan kecewa.

"Dan, hey. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menertawakanku tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit merajuk dan tanpa di sangka dengan cepat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kembali menghadapnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar. "Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa saat melihatmu memakai piyama berwana pink ini dan juga sebuah masker mata yang masih tertempel di dahimu dan oh! Jangan lupakan sendal kelincimu yang sangat menggemaskan, hahaha..."

Dengan refleks Chanyeol menyadari semuanya. "Kau itu mau makan malam dengan kekasihmu atau mau ikut pajama party? Hahaha..." lanjut Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin cemberut.

"Aku kan terburu – buru sampai tak memikirkan aku harus memakai apa lagi pula kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Itu semakin membuatku khawatir dan berterima kasihlah pada instingku yang hebat ini jika kau pasti masih menungguku."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat pandangannya menjadi lemah. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan Baekhyun dengan cepat ia meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun agar kembali melihat padanya. "Baek –"

Senyum Baekhyun tiba – tiba mengembang begitu indah. "Kau benar Chanyeol. Aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga kau datang padaku."

.

.

.

.

 **Find me IG : @adilladill21 or @Autumn2day**


	2. Story 2 - I Can't Help Falling In Love

bergulir dengan cepatnya begitupun hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah menginjak enam bulan lamanya. Hubungan rahasia mereka sampai saat ini pun masih tetap terjaga, hanya Luhan saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Bukan secara ajaib Luhan mengetahui hal ini tapi karena kecerobohan Baekhyun lah yang mengantar terbongkarnya hubungan gelap mereka. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Luhan adalah satu - satunya manusia yang tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan mungkin Nana istri Chanyeol yang pastinya.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, begitulah kata pepatah dan setelah mengetahui hal rahasia ini Luhan - salah satu manusia yang lemah lembut dan penuh Kasih itu berteriak, mencaci maki Baekhyun dan mengatakan betapa bodohnya adik laki - lakinya itu. berpacaran dengan lelaki brengsek seperti Chanyeol dan Luhan merasa terheran - heran seperti tidak ada laki - laki atau perempuan lain saja yang bisa Baekhyun kencani.

Luhan mengetahui siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja karena Luhan dan Chanyeol adalah teman sekelas saat sekolah menengah atas dulu dan sialnya Luhan dulu adalah bahan bullying yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol dan kawannya itulah mengapa Luhan sangat membenci Chanyeol belum lagi Chanyeol saat ini memang telah mempunyai seorang istri. Luhan selalu menjadikan alasan jika Chanyeol sudah beristri lah supaya Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungannya. Luhan tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu jika dulu Chanyeol sering membullynya. Dan Luhan juga tidak menginginkan Baekhyun bersama dengan Chanyeol, tak terlintas di benaknya sama sekali jika Baekhyun -adikknya yang ia amat sayangi itu bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan juga menjalani hubungan dengannya.

semenjak Baekhyun berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sedikit merenggang karena Baekhyun telah dibutakan oleh cintanya Chanyeol yang belum pasti tulus menyayangi adiknya itu. beberapa kali ia telah menghubungi Chanyeol namun sialnya untuk bertemu lelaki brengsek itu sangat sulit, well karena pekerjaan Chanyeol yang sangat sibuk. Alasan Luhan untuk bertemu dengam Chanyeol apalagi jika bukan untuk mengancam Chanyeol agar segera mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Dan Luhan tak akan menyerah untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, seperti saat ini pada jam makan siang dimulai Luhan akan segera pergi ke tempat dimana Chanyeol bekerja. Archipelago Group, sebuah perusahaan yang saat ini Chanyeol pimpin dan kendalikan dimana perusahaan ini bergerak dibidang properti dimana tersebarnya aparterment, perumahan maupun hotel - hotel Bintang lima yang ada di korea ini. Park Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sempurna dan Luhan tidak mempungkiri itu semua. Jika saja Oh Sehun kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai itu seperti Chanyeol mungkin saja ia juga akan seperti Baekhyun namun Sehun hanyalah seorang pengangguran yang saat ini sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan, bagaimana pun Sehun baru saja lulus kuliah dan lumayan sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan untuknya.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar ketika mata almondnya melihat beberapa orang yang sangat ia kenali. Pria tinggi dengan stelan jas dan disampingnya seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dibagian perutnya yang agak menonjol sedang berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung raksasa itu dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah di sediakan sebelumnya.

Luhan sangat menyadari jika akhirnya akan seperti ini lagi, seharusnya Luhan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan membuat beberapa memar di wajah tampannya dengan kata - kata mengancam agar menjauhi Baekhyun namun itu semua hanya ekspetasi yang tidak bisa Luhan ciptakan karena ketika ia ingin menjalankannya tiba - tiba saja bayangan - bayangan masalalu itu muncul. masa lalu yang menyakitkan untuk Luhan. Dan pada akhirnya selalu seperti ini, Luhan akan kembali ke tempat kerja nya tanpa membawakan hasil apapun.

 **Present**

 **I Can't Help Falling In Love**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **YAOI!Boyslove**

Hari itu saat matahari telah terbenam setelah semua pekerjaan Luhan selesai, ia langsung pergi ke sebuah restoran kecil untuk membeli makan malam untuknya dan juga Baekhyun. Luhan pikir tak ada salahnya malam ini makan dengan olahan daging ayam mengingat Baekhyun sangat menyukai daging ayam.

Luhan mendorong pintu restoran itu dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur karena bagaimana pun Luhan adalah pelanggan tetap di restoran yang menurutnya menyajikan berbagai macam masakan yang sangat lezat ini dan juga sebenarnya pemilik restoran ini adalah keluarga dari Sehun kekasihnya.

"Ah, Luhan! Selamat datang. Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Itu adalah ibunya Sehun, menyambut Luhan dengan hangat. Oh, betapa ia jadi merindukan ibunya.

"Aku ingin olahan daging ayam, bibi. Bisakah kau memberikanku yang terlezat disini?"

"Pasti ingin dibungkus dan untuk adikmu kan? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Ibu Sehun mengangguk mengerti, ia sudah hapal betul apa yang di inginkan oleh kekasih anaknya tersebut. Kemudian beliau langsung bergegas menuju dapur sedangkan Luhan menunggu di salah satu meja yang kosong.

Melihat Ibu Sehun yang sangat baik padanya sekarang membuat Luhan mengenang masa lalunya dulu ketika bersama Sehun melewati masa sulit mereka. Luhan dan Sehun sudah berteman akrab sejak mereka duduk dibangku sekolah, memulai dengan hubungan antar senior dan junior hubungan mereka berlanjut menjadi hubungan teman akrab dan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga sekarang.

Hubungan mereka pun tak terlepas dari sosok Park Chanyeol. Yeah, bisa dibilang Sehun ini adalah malaikat penyelamat Luhan dari pembullyan yang di lakukan Chanyeol padanya. Padahal Sehun tidak lebih baik dari Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu adalah pria urakan dari dulu hingga sekarang dan sifat urakannya itu tak akan bisa berubah meskipun Luhan sudah bersusah payah mengubah sifat Sehun namun setidaknya jika Sehun bersama Luhan sifatnya itu menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Ibu Sehun yang mengetahui hal ini pun sangat terkejut, ia sangat tidak menyangka jika anak laki - laki yang ia banggakan akan menyimpang seperti ini. Marah besar, tentu saja itu yang ibu Sehun lakukan bahkan wanita paruh baya itu terus mengabaikan Sehun sampai akhirnya Luhan yang melihat adegan itu pun memutuskan untuk berpisah pada Sehun. Sudah menduga jika akan seperti ini, Sehun mengamuk dan semakin hari emosinya tidak terkontrol apalagi jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang ibu, Sehun bahkan lebih baik mendiami ibunya itu dari pada membuat ibunya sakit hati karena emosinya yang meledak jika mengingat perpisahannya dengam Luhan.

Well, ini menjadi terbalik. Saat ibunya mengetahui jika Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran maka sang ibu yang marah besar akan mendiami Sehun begitu sebaliknya Ibu Sehun yang mengetahui anaknya sudah tidak berpacaran lagi dengan Luhan lagi kembali memanjakan anak semata wayangnya itu lagi namun Sehun hanya mendiaminya sampai Ibu Sehun merasa tidak bisa seperti ini lagi akhirnya menyetujui hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Terserah mereka mau melakukan apa agar hubungan Sehun dengannya bisa kembali lagi dengan normal dan dilihat - lihat Luhan memang anak yang sangat manis kok meskipun usianya lebih tua dari Sehun dengan perlahan ibu Sehun mampu menyayangi Luhan seperti Sehun anaknya.

"Ini pesananmu, Luhan." Luhan terkejut melihat tiba - tiba saja di depannya sudah ada beberapa tumpuk bungkus makanan. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Ibu Sehun dan bersiap mengeluarkan isi dompet namun sebelum itu terjadi Ibu Sehun menahan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu membayar, Luhan."

"Tidak, Bi. Mana bisa begitu. Aku akan tetap membayarnya."

"Kalau begitu berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan bibi dan panggil aku ibu, Luhan."

"A-apa?"

"Oh Ayolah Luhan, kau dengan Sehun sudah sangat lama berpacaran. Kalian tidak ingin berencana untuk menikah?"

"A-apa? Menikah?"

Ibu Sehun menggaruk leher belakangnya untuk menghilangkan suasana canggungnya, bagaimana pun juga pasti Luhan sangat terkejut dengan permintaannya. "Ya menikah, kalian sudah bersama sangat lama. Apa kalian tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan kalian ke jenjang yang lebih serius? Apalagi usia kalian akan semakin dewasa, Luhan."

"Apa bibi menyetujuinya jika aku dan Sehun menikah? Lalu bagaimana pendapat keluarga besar kalian? Apa itu tidak apa - apa?"

Ibu Sehun menggeleng kepalanya dengan pasti. "Tentu saja aku menyetujui kalian, bagaimanapun kebahagiaan Sehun adalah kebahagiaan ku juga dan tentang keluarga besar kami tidak usah di pikirkan itu masalah kecil."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, jujur saja selama ini ia tidak pernah membayangkan atau memikirkan akan menikah dengan Sehun, mungkin ia pikir cukup untuk menjalani hubungan mereka sebagaimana mestinya.

"Ibu, aku sangat lapar." Suara berat Sehun yang bernada manja membuat Luhan dan Ibunya menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran Luhan di restoran nya karena matanya kini masih terfokus pada ponsel di genggamannya.

Ibu Sehun menghampiri anak semata wayangnya dan pukulan telak menyapa punggungnya dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Berhentilah merengek dan manja pada ibu, Sehun. Kau itu sangat memalukan." Ibu Sehun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk menyajikan santapan anaknya.

Ekspresi merenggut Sehun berikan pada Ibunya yang sudah berjalan jauh menuju dapur kemudian pandangan matanya beralih pada seorang manusia yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat. Dengan wajah sumringah dan senang, ia menghampiri pujaan hatinya yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Hey sayang," Sapa Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh pendek Luhan dengan erat membuat sang kekasih itu sedikit terkejut.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya menyadari sikap aneh dari kekasihnya. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Dan dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mata Sehun tertuju pada kantung berwarna putih yang Luhan genggam kemudian tersenyum kecil pada Luhan.

"Kau habis membeli makanan disini?" Tanyanya dengan lembut. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan menunjukan kantung yang ia bawa. "Ya, untuk makan malam ku dan Baekhyun. Kau habis darimana?"

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. "Aku mencoba melamar di Archipelago Group tapi aku tidak yakin di terima disana mengingat si brengsek itu yang memimpin perusahaan besar itu."

"Seharusnya kau melamar di tempat yang lain saja."

"Yeah, seharusnya. Tapi temanku Jongin mengajakku untuk melamar disana, ya hitung - hitung mencoba peruntungan dia bilang. Oh ya, Ayo aku antar pulang."

Luhan menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah, kau pasti sangat kelelahan dan juga tadi kau meminta ibumu untuk membawa makanan bukan? Aku bisa pu -"

"Bu! Aku akan mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumah sebentar!!"

"Oh Seh!" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, memprotes apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan seenak jidatnya menarik pergelangan tangannya keluar dari restoran.

Di luar, udara dingin menyambut mereka. Pergelangan tangan Luhan yang tadi Sehun tarik kemudian ia masukan di saku jaketnya dan tetap menggenggamnya dengan erat. Pria itu tahu jika kekasihnya itu tidak suka dengan udara dingin.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak usah mengantarku pulang."

"Aku ingin, Lu. Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini iya kan?"

Luhan diam - diam tersenyum disamping Sehun, benar apa yang tadi di katakan Sehun. Mereka jarang seperti ini.

Sehun benar - benar seperti belahan jiwa Luhan, Dia membuat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Terlepas dari Sehun yang tampan dan tinggi, Luhan juga mencintai sifat - sifat Sehun yang kadangan membuat Luhan jengkel.

"Lu,"

"Hm?"

"Apa pendapatmu tentang keluarga?"

Pertanyaan Sehun sontak membuat Luhan berpikir, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit yang cerah. Seketika bayangan tentang kedua orang tuanya dan juga Baekhyun terlintas di benaknya. Sedetiknya bayangan keluarga Sehun pun ikut terlintas.

"Kebahagiaan. Kebersamaan. Kenyamanan." Luhan menjawabnya dengan senyum yang terpampang Indah di wajahnya membuat Sehun yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya menatap Sehun ragu, dengan perlahan ia kembali mengingat perkataan Ibu Sehun. Ia juga sempat berpikir tadi jika hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak harus seperti ini terus, ia butuh sebuah hubungan yang berkomitmen. Usianya sudah tidak muda lagi dan Luhan tidak bisa selamanya hidup sendirian jika nanti adiknya juga akan menikah.

Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Tentang itu, Sehuna."

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, Luhan. Aku ingin hubungan serius denganmu, aku ingin hidup bersamamu sampai akhir, aku ingin melihatmu setiap saat, aku ingin kau berada di dalam rumah yang sama denganku, aku juga ingin kita bersama - bersama menghadapi semuanya entah itu suka maupun duka. Aku tahu, usiaku tidaklah lebih darimu dan juga aku tahu aku juga masih memiliki sifat yang kekanakan tapi aku sadar, itu semua akan berubah jika kau ada di sampingku Luhan. Sejak disekolah, sejak pertama kali aku melihat mu rasanya aku ingin selalu melindungimu dari apapun sampai saat ini pun aku ingin melindungimu. Jadi -"

"Sehun, apa kau serius dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Luhan sengaja memotong ocehan Sehun karena ia tahu saat ini Sehun sedang gugup setengah mati, bisa ia lihat keringat dingin yang berada di dahinya padahal saat ini udara sedang dingin.

Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku serius Luhan, sangat serius. Jadilah pendamping hidupku selamanya."

"Kau tahu, bagiku pernikahan bukanlah hal untuk main - main. Aku memegang teguh tentang menikah hanya cukup satu kali maka jika kau mengkhianati ku dan kita berakhir dengan bercerai, aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan siapapun lagi termasuk dengan dirimu."

Sehun menelan salivanya gugup kemudian mengangguk dengan yakin dan tangan ia angkat membentuk 'peace' seperti sumpah.

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianati mu, aku berjanji."

Luhan mengeluarkan seringai setelah mendengar sumpah Sehun. "Oh ya? Katakan itu pada seseorang yang kemarin kulihat sedang berjalan berduaan di Lotte Shopping Avenue bersama wanita cantik, brengsek!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mendorong tubuh tinggi Sehun dan kemudian berjalan menjauh darinya. Sehun yang masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan seketika membulatkan matanya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Bukankah saat ini ia sedang melamar Luhan? Tapi mengapa Luhan pergi.

"Tu-Tunggu Luhan!" Sehun berusaha mengejar Luhan, menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya. Oh astaga, acara melamar yang sangat buruk!


End file.
